1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine with a door member installed at a front face of a cabinet so as to be able to open and close. In particular, the present invention relates to a gaming machine that the door is installed at the front face of the cabinet by a hinge construction which is not only very simple and low-cost but also sufficiently tolerable for frequent operation to open and close.
2. Description of Related Art
In a gaming machine such as a slot machine or a video gaming machine installed in a casino or game arcade, a door is arranged to a cabinet of a gaming machine so as to open and close. Managers in the casino or the penny arcade perform various treatments while the door is opened.
Concretely, among such treatments, it can raise, for instance, turning on and off of the gaming machine, changing setting condition of game contents, supplying game media in or taking game media from the gaming machine, conducting maintenance of the gaming machine when getting out of order and so on.
In order to conduct the above treatments, the door is comparatively frequently opened and closed, therefore it is required sufficient strength in the hinge construction to attach the door to the cabinet.
Taking the above situation into consideration, in those in the related art, the hinge construction utilized for attaching the door at the front face of the cabinet so as to open and close has almost very complex construction to maintain sufficient strength, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Publication No. Hei 6-292758. And material for making the hinge construction is almost metallic material to maintain durability of the hinge construction.
However, though the above hinge construction has high strength and durability, it is usual that the hinge construction is constructed from many parts due to complex construction thereof. As a result, cost in parts constructing the hinge construction becomes very high. And cost in personal expenses for assembling many parts also becomes very high.
Further, in the hinge construction mentioned above, it cannot help utilizing many parts made of metal material to maintain durability, thus there may occur a problem that the hinge construction is more expensive than the hinge construction constructed from parts made of synthesized resin and becomes heavy.
In addition, the above hinge construction structurally becomes bulky because the hinge construction is constructed from many parts. Therefore, it is required to consider beforehand the space where the hinge construction is arranged when interior of the gaming machine is designed. As a result, there occurs a problem that designing flexibility is lost and designing plan is very limited.